the sentence trade paradox!
by Poiso
Summary: a fic written by trading off narration after each sentence with a friend! recounts the events of RE1 with insanity added. Written while still in the 6th grade, no longer in progress.
1. Default Chapter

This is a fanfic made by getting me and a friend over the phone and trading off after sentences. ENJOY!!!!  
  
once upon a time I was in the S.T.A.R.S alpha team. My team was investigating the murders of the ten dead people. They were eaten. We were above the forest in a big helicopter with a dumbass pilot named brad, or chickenheart. We saw a dead guy named Kevin in a broken helicopter that was a derelict. His eye was missing and it was gross !@#$% and he was bitten, and he tasty, i dunno. He was probably tasty, say that, i dunno. YOU IS STUPID! Shut up poiso, you mambe pambe panzy! DUDE I CALLED YOU PANZY! ok, lets continue the story. wait, so this is after the interruption STOP CADEN! hahahahaha.... Ok, so is my turn? (Poiso writes:) we got out of the helicopter to investigate further. *music in background* one second I gtg eat dinner. ok, i don't have to eat dinner yet, just finish this chapter. My turn: One of our teammates got eaten by multiple cerebus dogs and got torn to pieces, i guess BWAHAHAHAHA! POISO, your pissing me off, stop writing exactly what i say, ok, now write that! (poiso writes alone for a while:) The dogs were chasing us! WE made a run for a nearby mansion. (normally written sentence by sentence:) on the way to the mansion, Chris shot a dog and stopped it from hurting me, hahahaha, this is good, huhuhuh. don't say that last huhuhuh. damnit poiso, stop copying me. Then we went through the doors.....  
  
  
and then tomorrow we write the next chapter. write that for me.  
  
author (poiso and friend , chesney) note: this fic was written (mostly) by trading off the narration after each sentence over the phone. please excuse all the typos, it is hard typing with one hand.   
  
BTW, poiso did the actual typing, and his friend said almost exactly one half of it.  
  
EDIT!!!!!: BLECK! ok, poiso here, i got most of the typos out, keep waiting for chapter 2! 


	2. Enter the nightmarish nightmare. BUM BU...

This is chapter 2 of our confusing story.  
  
Barry, Wesker, and I, Jill Valentine, entered the mansion. We don't know where chris is, and a gunshot would be nice to reassure us that something is terribly wrong. BANG! Hahahahahahahahha! Damnit poiso, you-mmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMM! (chesney deletes a lot of stuff that offends him) OOH MY GOD MY BROTHER JUST STUCK A .....Wesker ironically ordered ME to go and investigate. Barry volenteered to come too, he said, "You know, chris and I were in the war together...you know, we were both in the war, we were together. When we were in the war that is THE war, we were having together time."  
  
As you can tell, barry is a retard. Poiso, you are a sicko. Barry and poiso are retards HAHAHAHA NONO! I DIDDNT MEAN FOR YOU TO TYPE IT... I've got to go to the bathroom. In the dining room there was nothing very unusual at first glance. I picked up some ink ribbons on the table, and I had a strange urge to use one and write on a typewriter what happened today...  
  
"Dear mysterious typewriter,  
Today I got into a big helicopter and flew all around! I had fun until we saw another big helicopter with a stinky dead person in it. We had to run from smelly dogs and go into a stupid mansion, and now I have to look for some guy named Chris.   
Jill Valentine"  
  
Coincidentally, when barry walked up to the fireplace, he slipped on some slippery wet bloddly blood that wasn't dry yet and thought it was chris's. He then told me to go and look for the rest of his body in a nearby hall. Muhuhahahahhahaha........... In there I found a dead guy, being deadified by a stinky bald pale crackly angry hungry zombie-like zombie guy. I shot the zombie, but nothing happened, so I walked into the dining room, where a strange cutscence commenced. (It was strange because it took three magnum shots to kill the damn beast.)  
  
"Barry look out, a bald pale crackly angry hungry zombie-like zombie guy is coming to hurt me with his hungriness!"  
  
"I'll take care of it! Nuresery style....HAHAHA! BOOM BOOM BOOM" (chesney leaves, Poiso writes the rest)  
  
THE END!  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 2, coming up very soon! 


End file.
